


Hello, Nurse

by refinedgluttony



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Nurse England, Nurse Fetish, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, low key Romerica, side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refinedgluttony/pseuds/refinedgluttony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio gets sick after his roommate's cooking class got out of hand the night before. He's sent to the hospital after blacking out, and gets a check up from a male nurse by the name of Kirkland who takes his dress code none-too-seriously. He finds out that you can't spell health analysis without anal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Nurse

   Antonio had to admit, he had never had a headache quite like this one. Of course, having the sun drying him out like a raisin through the open window wasn't good either. Who had left the curtains open; had it been him? Last night was just a terrible hole in his brain space that he couldn’t fill in with even the slightest idea.

    But he definitely didn’t remember drinking, so this couldn’t be a hangover.  

   His body felt like a crushed tin can. The words “train wreck” appeared in his mind; automatically describing this particular hurt. With a speed much that of molasses, he rose himself from the bed.

   A clang went through his walls from the kitchen.

   Lovino must have been up early. Another clang and a loud swear word removed all doubt that he was. What was he doing? It was too early for Lovino to be out and about.

   Curiosity filled the Spaniard from head to toe, despite the lag resonating through his soul.

   With great difficulty, Antonio had made it across the room and opened the door out of his bright bedroom to see his shared kitchen stacked like mahjong pieces with pots, pans, and various other kitchenware. His roommate, Lovino was in the eye of the storm of cooking utensils and strainers.

   A moment of mind searching opened up a faint memory of Lovino’s culinary class using their kitchen the night before for a gourmet banquet.

   Antonio guessed the host, Lovino, had to pick up after, unfortunately. A small prickle of guilt invaded down his spine. To think he had left his flatmate to clean up alone in the morning.

   Without looking up, Lovino grunted a good morning. “Finally up, you maggot?”

   Usually Antonio would offer a more chipper greeting, but it was all he could do to barely croak ‘yeah’ in return. His hand fuddled for the coffee pot, eventually finding the on switch.

    Lovino craned his neck to the side at his flatmate.

    “You look like shit.” Lovino said tactlessly.

    “I don't feel so good-”

    Antonio coughed roughly into his elbow, the sound grating his muffled hearing.

  “Don't get your germs all over my coffee pot! If you're sick you should stay in bed!” Lovino chastised, hitting Antonio with the side of his hip as he carried some clean pans to the bar top.

  Precariously carrying the coffee pot with his left hand, Antonio tried taking a mug from the cupboard. His hand went limp and the mug separated into violent pieces upon meeting the floor.

   “ **_What the fuck do you think-_ ** ”

  Antonio didn't hear the rest. The world swayed and he numbly greeted the floor on the left side of his face.

 

* * *

 

   There were several instances where Antonio saw blinding lights and for a panicked moment he thought he was dead. _En la madre, estoy muerto,_ he had thought. Then he saw blue eyes looking over him and a flashlight in their hand. The smell of sterility in the air. A blare from an ambulance. Oh, he was in an ambulance.

  “...get him safely...” said the blue eyes.

  The rest was being drowned out with the siren.

   Then there were olive eyes...Lovino! He was nodding his head, looking quite serious. A worried knot was in his brow. It was so cute how worried he looked for him. Antonio wished he could see that concern over him all the time.

   Having a crush on his flatmate was a humbling thing after all. But as much as he tried, he could never get the hint across to Lovino Vargas that he liked him. In fact, Lovino seemed to be quite entranced with the blonde doctor with sky blue eyes. It was way more attention than he had ever paid him, in all the 2 years of college they had been through together.

   The doctor was readying a syringe.

   He didn’t feel the needle puncture at all when the blackness overcame him again.

 

* * *

   This time, the light was steady and cold. An overhead fluorescent shone on his clothes, bathing them in a lighter sheen and he could see the lint in them against the clean pressed white sheets. He slowly turned his head to the right to see a window letting in the afternoon atmosphere through a thick blue curtain. A nurse came in and took a quick look towards him, then turned to speak with someone outside.

   Finally, the blue-eyed blonde that Antonio recognized from the ambulance entered the room.

    “Hey! Glad you’re up!” He said with a shining smile.

    Antonio picked himself up, feeling tired but not aching like earlier in the morning.

    “What was wrong with me...?” Antonio tried to get up, but his legs felt like weighted steel and didn’t budge for a millimeter.

     The blonde -whom Antonio read off his name tag as Dr. Jones- scanned through a file with a small post-it note. “After checking your vitals and testing your saliva, I could only find a slight bit of food-poisoning. But I’ll have my nurse check you over to see if there could be anything else. Do you have a history of chronic muscle cramps or spasms?”

     “No.” Antonio immediately answered, picking at the hospital identity band around his wrist.

    “Any heart problems?”

    A shake of the head.

   “Seizures?”

   “Not any that I ever remember having.”

   “Then it’s probably nothing too serious,’ Dr. Jones decided with a close of the file in his hand.

   “Kirkland will check you over. You know, just in case.”

   “Alright,’ Antonio said more buoyantly. He offered the doctor an assured grin as he left the room, when the nurse from before, a raven with long hair, entered with some tools and equipment.

   “Are you Kirkland?” The Spaniard queried, shifting in the bed expectantly to whatever might come next.

   The nurse’s eye flitted up to him from a stethoscope and other doctorly things.

   “Hmm? Oh! Ha ha, I’m not Nurse Kirkland. I’m just here to get him set up.”

   “So it’s a he.” Antonio said.

   “Yeah and um...well he’s been trying to get Dr. Jones’ attention with his...outfits since he joined our hospital.”

   The brunette lifted an eyebrow in curious interest.

   “Try not to be too surprised. It’s actually become a normal thing around here.” The nurse laid out the various tools on a nearby metal cart. “Also, he actually looks really good in today’s get up. Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

   Before Antonio could summon a protesting sentence, the nurse left, leaving him buzzing with trepidation on the hospital bed.

   Nurse Kirkland had a thing for Dr. Jones? He even dressed up for him at work. Now who did that remind Antonio of? He chuckled inwardly. Maybe he should take notes from this Kirkland guy. Share his misery and woe in the unrequited love department, maybe?

   A _creak_ and _chack_ from the door handle nearly made Antonio’s heart fall out of his throat.

   “Alright, Antonio,” said an indifferent British timbre. “Let's do a full body diagnostic.”

    _Santa Maria, Jesús y José._ Antonio swallowed hard in his now arid-dry throat. The blonde that strode in easily had carelessly tousled blonde hair and forest green irises that glinted with the indoor lights. A smooth pair of legs were eye-catchingly showcased under a short nurse’s uniform.

    It wasn't even a uniform! It was more of a fetish costume!

    How did they allow him to treat patients in those clothes...um, or lack thereof?

    Antonio’s heart beat was racing with his rapid-fire thoughts on how to act; how to feel. He barely heard the nurse’s speech begin on the check-up.

    The tan man fully intended on hearing what Nurse Kirkland had to say but there _was just_ **_so_ ** _much open leg_ , it was hard for Antonio to focus on anything else. Nurse Kirkland’s hip bones poked out in smooth tents through the dress, his bottom was barely covered and it was _so hard not to stare at those pale lean yet delicate thighs, Holy Mother of God._

“...so I need you to undress, alright?”

   “Whu-wha-?” Antonio was punched back into the present after hearing such a...startling  request.

   The blonde sighed, slightly irritated as he held the clipboard. “Take your clothes off. I need to check your motor skills, temperature, skin, etcétera.”

   Antonio’s face heated up. “O-oh, right!” Floundering, he slid his dark shirt off and carefully stood to let his pants fall from his waist.

   Nurse Kirkland stood over the tools on the metal cart, watching Antonio disrobe with the mirrored surface where the tools were spread.  

   Oh, wow. _What a physique_ , Arthur Kirkland admired. His skin was like wheat bread in an oven, and hair the color of chocolate mousse on a pastry.

   Antonio bent forward to take off his pants.

 _Fuck_.

    That **_ass_ **...what a healthy and grabbable shape. A certain Dr. Jones paled and grew faint in comparison to those sea green gems and plump lower lip. Maybe he could get his number somehow.

   “Is this okay...?” The Spaniard trailed off as he palmed the back of his neck, looking back at the nurse.

   “Oh _yes,_ ” Arthur absent-mindedly said.

    Antonio’s eyebrows rose in the reflection.

    The blonde’s neck heated and his hands connected with the metal cart with a start. “ _I mean-! That'll be quite alright._ You can keep your pants on.” He finished with dignity, straightening his posture.

    Shit. He willed his nerves to calm and hoped against hope that the pink he felt on his face wouldn't give away too much.

    “Alright, I'll keep them on.”

    Nurse Kirkland was adorably sexy, Antonio decided. No, sexily adorable. The tell-tale rosy glow told Antonio lots of things when he turned round to help him gather his clothes.

   “Please have a seat while I check your vitals.”

    Antonio sat obediently. He watched his nurse closely as he leaned near to check his heartbeat. His slender rose knotted fingers lightly scraped against his heated skin, a direct contrast to his deeper complexion. His chest rose with each slow breath, pushing gently against those nimble fingertips.

   A barely-there scent of honeyed lemon musk from Arthur’s skin blurred Antonio’s sense of the present and he looked up into forest green irises with a blank unpredictable look. With one hand he took Arthur’s left and guided it down his chest, rising and falling over his tightening muscles with each intake of breath.

   Nurse Kirkland’s face and ears burned, watching Antonio’s blank expression cook into heady curiosity. Then a lazy smile stretched into view from his patient.

   Arthur caught himself and snatched his hand away. “Just what do you think you're doing?!” He turned around to rummage through the rest of the tools, hating how his nether regions had appreciated the feel of his patient’s warm skin under his palm. That stare, and that hard chest. God, if he wasn't careful, he’d grow a damn erection that wouldn't go soft any time soon with this guy in the same room.

   “I was just helping you out, nothing wrong with that, eh?” Antonio said. In a way it was true, but he also liked doing what he wanted, when he wanted and how. A small needle of worry pricked his mind. Maybe he had scared Nurse Kirkland away? “I heard you dress like that for Dr. Jones.”

   “Yeah? What is that to you, exactly?” Arthur said. He had found the blood pressure gauge and wrapped the Velcro seal around Antonio’s arm and started the meter with a beep of a button.

   It started to inflate and tighten around Antonio’s bicep. _His lean and taut bicep,_ Arthur’s mind reminded him.

  “Well, if I were him I’d be a terrible doctor. I'd stare at you as much as I could. Nothing would get done.” Antonio said quietly.

  The meter clicked as the heart beat rate quickened until Arthur unstrapped it, putting it back on the cart.

 “That boy that came in with you... was he your boyfriend?” Nurse Kirkland asked slowly.

  Antonio shook his head. “He's just my roommate. Besides, I don't think I’ll ever get his attention, ha ha.” He finished dryly.

 Breath intaking, Arthur leaned on Antonio’s knees, laying his tapered hands flush against the sitting man’s voluminous thighs.

  “You have _mine_ ,” Nurse Kirkland smirked, making sure to let his hands wander outwards towards that ass begging to be harshly felt. “Would you like more of my attention, dear patient?”

  With a crimsoning face, Antonio’s ears sent signals of desire that skipped his brain and  threatened to erect his dick, the organ stretching the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs. “Actually, I was wondering if you could give me a physical exam,’ the Spaniard said brazenly.

  Forest green eyes lit up before him.

  Antonio brushed his lips sensuously against Arthur’s cheek as he leaned closer to whisper into the British man’s ear. “You see, I don’t think I’m confident in my motor skills... do you want to...test them out?” He teased lowly.

   _Would I ever!_ , Arthur wanted to announce, but instead he pushed the tan waist against him to the bed, letting his cock lead his body.

  Nurse Kirkland roughly pressed his lips to Antonio’s. Calloused hands lifted up a thin British waist on top of brown sugar thighs allowing milky white knees to straddle Spanish sides on the cot.

 Arthur’s hands eagerly mapped out the curve and shape that made up Antonio’s bottom.  His pale hands unceremoniously darted into boxer-briefs to map out the curve and volume of a healthy bottom, and Antonio laughed into the kiss. “So that’s what you were looking at?”

  A pair of thick eyelashes fluttered innocently up at Arthur. “I didn’t take you to be into butts.”

  “Shut up and let me fuck you.” Arthur flushed deeply, running his tongue unto the plump lips he had hoped to lick. Antonio opened his own mouth further, taking in Arthur’s invasive wet organ into a deeper plunge against his own. His breathing was heavy, and he had to taste and massage and bite all he could.

  Friction built up from both their bodies, and Arthur was getting sick of keeping his erection under wraps. With a playful shove, he laid out the gorgeous, nearly naked body of Antonio unto the cot pillow and pulled down his underwear, revealing his aching erection.

  Antonio caught sight of black lace under a pulsing cock. “A G-string? What a naughty nurse~ Should I call the doctor?”

  “This isn't for him to see, you dolt,” the blonde said,  his hand jerked down the elastic of his partner’s pants and firmly held Antonio’s shaft with his other.

 With analytical thrusts, Antonio’s regulated breathing turned into gasps, his back arching like a train tunnel against the now messy sheets. Yes, Arthur was feeling it now. His dick twitched as it rubbed against Antonio’s. Oh God, what he wouldn't give to have more time to fuck him into the wall, and on top of various other surfaces.

 What Arthur needed now was lubrication of some kind.

  Antonio’s head picked up from the lack of movement from his nurse. “Wha-what’s wrong?” He panted, his voice thick with desire, and with that voice...it was enough to make Arthur’s toes curl and neck hairs to stand up.

  With a key glance at the aloe salve in the doctor’s bag, he took it out and squeezed it until it oozed over his hand and wrist, dripping unto Antonio’s bare stomach.

  “Time for your prostate exam, Patient Fernandez-Carriedo. Let me know if it feels good~”

   Antonio’s legs opened, his cock darkening into deep red from the blood rush. His legs and hips shivered excitedly, aching and pulsing with want. He let out an audible gasp as Arthur’s fingers ghosted over his anal cavity.

   Nurse Kirkland stared greedily as Antonio writhed in pleasure when he inserted two slicked fingers.

   “How does this feel?” Arthur asked playfully.

  “G-good, it feels good.” Antonio answered quickly.

  Arthur smiled, then massaged a wall inside Antonio, adding a third finger. “And here?”

   “Ha- _yES_ , **_yes_ **.” The patient gasped out.

   Arthur leaned forward, the wonderful noises fueling his own erection. “And this?” His tongue lathered across Antonio’s leaking slit, tasting his flavour and temperature.

   Antonio’s reviewal responses turned into yelps and trembling knees, his throat thick with veins and needy phrases.

   Arthur slowly ran his tongue along the shaft as he slid his patient’s cock away from his mouth. He applied the remaining salve on his dick, positioning himself.

  “I think the patient deserves a reward for good behavior.”

  Antonio held his bottom open in all eagerness, his voice lost in puffs and his entrance lubricated with soothing salve.

  “Good job, Antonio.” He said, then filled him until he was fully submerged into a sweltering body.

    Arthur knew that the doors were soundproof, but the cot wasn't sex-proof. It thumped against the wall with each thrust.

 

* * *

   Antonio took a clipboard from the lady serving the front desk, and signed out. 

  “Would you please fill out this survey? Tell us about your experience.” The lady prompted. 

   “Sure.” He answered, and filled out each question. At the bottom it asked ‘From 1 through 10, please rate our care’. He wrote an eleven and circled it. The next question asked; Who would you like as your nurse on your next visit? He wrote-- ‘The one with the naughty nurse costumes’.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote a smutty one for them. It's not perfect but more of an experiment to get myself writing regularly again.


End file.
